


A Place to Rest

by SolarisRasa



Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood delivers, Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Overuse of Magic, Whumptober 2020, vision issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa
Summary: No 25. I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKSDisorientation | Blurred Vision | Ringing EarsMagnus comes home after using too much magic. Lucky for him Alec is always ready to help.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953454
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: Malec Hurt/Comfort Anthology





	A Place to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweeter than I intended. Whoops.   
> (I have to finish these like, today...Why am I like this)

Alec smiled at the sound of a portal opening in the living room. He tugged a pair of loose pants over his hips, scrubbing a towel through his hair and headed to greet his husband.

“How was-”

Alec stopped, towel dropping around his shoulders as he watched Magnus worriedly. His husband was swaying in place, the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes as he swallowed convulsively.

“Magnus?”

Magnus made a low sound of acknowledgment but didn’t otherwise answer. Alec stayed still a while longer, watching uncertainly. The choice of what to do was easy as Magnus stumbled to the side with a wounded little sound.

Alec caught him, “What is it?”

Magnus pressed a hand against Alec’s chest, eyes still closed, “It’s nothing, just too much magic. I’ll be alright, I just need-”

Alec helped him to the couch, “Martini and steak?”

“You do know how to woo a man.” Magnus chuckled, strained as he leaned back, hand returning to his eyes.

“Is the light bothering you?” Alec asked as he moved to make a drink.

“No, my head is swimming, I can’t see straight.” Magnus’ mouth twisted in wry amusement and Alec groaned.

“Don’t say-”

“Not that I ever see  _ straight.” _

“-that. I’m serious Magnus, are you going to be alright?”

Magnus considered and Alec appreciated it, his husband was far too comfortable overlooking his own well-being, it was a terrible trait that they shared. 

“Yes. I need to rest, the steak will actually help a lot but I’m not so sure about-” He waved a hand in the direction of the drink cart and Alec immediately set aside his task, “-that said, I need to cancel tomorrow’s appointments.”

He started to shift, dropping his hands and opening his eyes. Immediately Alec could see they were bloodshot, his glamour down as his cat pupils fluctuated as he tried to focus them. He reached for his appointment book and Alec snorted, reaching to snatch it away from him.

“Alexander.”

“Magnus.” 

They glared at each other, or more accurately, Alec glared and Magnus tried to squint menacingly despite the clear discomfort it brought him.

“You are the worst patient. Lay down, I’ll start dinner for you and call your clients.”

Magnus opened his mouth to protest and Alec decided to cheat. He knelt down, letting his own worry shine through, cupping Magnus’ cheek in a large hand, “Please.”

Magnus huffed but relaxed, eyes slipping shut, into the touch, “I know what you’re doing.” he mumbled.

“I’m trying to help my stubborn husband.”

“You say that like you’re not worse.”

Alec sniffed, “I listen when I’m sick.”

“To your own thoughts maybe.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother arguing again, Magnus was relaxing more, his voice softer as the exhaustion started to claim him.

“Rest. I’ll bring your steak soon.”

Magnus smiled a bit, “Water might be good.”

“I’ll get you a glass.”

“Man could get used to this, Alexander.”

Alec bent to press a kiss to his cheek, “You should, I’m always going to take care of you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

Magnus just smiled again, pressing his face further into the cushion.


End file.
